Stepping Off the Throne
by Jaywalker
Summary: Determined to move on from Max, Liz tries dating, with disasterous results..


IMO, One of the most interesting dynamics of Liz and Max's relationship played out in "Its too Late and its too Bad" when Liz warned Max "not to pull the king card on me, I'm not Isabel." This little fic looks at the early days of the relationship, when Max had to get used to being challenged by someone who wasn't Michael. Think of this as fitting in somewhere after the break up scene in Balance.

This is my first Roswell fic so I am pleading for feedback. Just let me know what you think. Helps, especially at the start.

**Stepping Off the Throne.**

"This whole thing is just driving me crazy, Maria." 

Maria picked at the food on her lunch tray. "So I'm guessing you saw Max today."

"We had Biology class." Liz glanced at her own tray with disinterest, "He was so distant Maria, like he didn't even know me and then as we were leaving, he smiled. Just like a regular Max smile you know? All open and normal and then," Clicking her fingers, Liz grimaced, "gone. He just clammed up, right in front of me." 

"Well, it's part of the deal, right?" Maria arched an eyebrow, "You guys stay away from each other?"

"His deal," Bitterness laced Liz's tone. "Max makes all these decisions for me and I have absolutely no control over it. First off, he avoids me, then he decides we should go out, then it's back to being friends." The dark haired girl slapped a hand on the lunch table, frustration etched upon her face. "I swear, he acts like he's the only one who has a say in this."

Maria lowered her fork and considered her friend thoughtfully. She and Liz were always truthful with one another, their mutual and sometimes brutal honesty was the foundation of their friendship. _All the same_, she thought regretfully, _sometimes it would be easier to just lie. Liz isn't going to like this one little bit._

"There's more at stake for Max," she began cautiously. Watching her friend's expression darken, Maria hurried to explain. "I mean, he's the one with the big secret and he's protecting Isabel and Michael too. He just doesn't want you to get hurt, he's trying to keep you safe." She shrugged helplessly, "Even if that means staying away from you."

Liz stared back silently, frozen in the painful truth of Maria's advice. 

He's the most determined person I know, Liz reflected painfully, He'll do it, he'll stay away from me, forever if he has to.

Chilled by the very thought, the girl looked away, tears pricking her eyes. "I know that," she said softly. Feeling her friend's concern, she turned back and forced a smile. "It's just that he gave me back my life, Maria." She paused, her voice hitching. "Now he wants to walk away from me and yet he's there, everywhere I look, like he can't let go."

"He's not calling, he's not dropping by Liz." Maria said quietly. "He's letting go. Are you?"

Frozen, she heard her friend's silent message.

You've gotta move on Lizzie. 

She's right, Liz mused silently, he's moved on and left me behind, chasing ghosts. 

Biting her lip, Liz nodded shortly. "I know, you're right, you are." She took a deep breath and smiled brightly, "Move on, 

right?"

"Right," Maria agreed, "No more intergalactic romancing."

Liz grinned despite herself, "No more cover stories."

"Or crazy FBI agents." 

Maria nodded in approval, "No more freaky powers."

Remembering, Liz weakened. "I liked the freaky pow…" 

Glaring darkly at the other girl, Maria began warningly, "Liz…"

"Okay, okay." Liz raised appeasing hands, "No more freaky powers. Just regular normal guys from now on."

"Exactly," Forcing Michael Guerin into the recesses of her mind, Maria found a smile of her own, "Onwards and upwards."

**

"Liz? Liz, wait up."

Liz paused and jostling against the other students milling through the hallway, she rounded slowly on the person behind. 

"Owen?" She looked up to find Roswell's High's football star towering over her. "Yeah." The fair-headed teenager grinned suddenly and ran a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. "Man, I'm a mess, we just had practice."

"Okay," Liz smiled, confusion clearing, "Are you looking for a biology tutor or something? Because I'm not doing that anymore…"

"Bio? God, no," Owen interrupted, "I just…" He paused and clasping her elbow, led her toward the lockers. Leaning against them, Owen grinned again and went on, "Look Liz, I know you and Kyle broke up a while back and then that Evans guy was all over you." He winked knowingly at her, "Anyhow, I hear he's bitten the dust too so I figured I'd bite the bullet, convince you some of us guys are worth sticking with."

Startled, Liz spoke slowly. "Let me get this straight. You're asking me out? As on a date?"

"To a party actually. My folks are out of town this weekend and I'm having a bit of a bash tonight." Owen looked at her expectantly, "What do you say, Parker, feeling brave?"

Liz laughed, "Owen, I really don't think…"

He moved closer, "Exactly. Don't think. You're sixteen years old Liz, how much thinking do you need to do before you go out on a date with an especially charming guy?"

Max Evans filled her mind, filled every sense. Dismissing him, holding on to Maria's advice, Liz smiled and nodded, "Sure, it sounds real good to me."

**

"You're going where? With who?" Maria's shriek echoed through the Crashdown Cafe.

Liz paced toward her friend and placed reassuring hands upon her slender shoulders. "Will you please chill out? This isn't a big deal."

"Liz!" With considerable effort, Maria lowered her voice, "What happened to the normal, nice guy plan?"

The other waitress released an exasperated breath and reached for a cloth, "Last time I checked," she said calmly as she attacked the milkshake machine with cleansing fluid, "Owen Hardy didn't qualify for alien citizenship."

"He's a jackass," Maria dropped onto a stool, disgust carved onto her face. "He could give classes in how to be a jerk, I mean, he could give Michael tips on being a jerk and that's says a hell of a lot, Liz." 

"Would you relax?" Liz glanced sideways. "It's a date. One date. I'm not marrying the guy. I'm just moving on, like you said."

Maria shook her head vehemently. "Oh no Missy. Don't you even try and pin this one on me. I'm not the one who arranged a date between you and that junkie deadbeat."

"Maria!"

"You know he was the one handing out pills like candy at the Soap Factory bash." Growing serious, Maria tilted closer to her friend, "Liz, he's bad news."

Dropping the cloth, Liz turned, her expression indignant. "Maria, give me some credit. Okay so maybe Owen has a reputation but he seems like a nice guy and if it turns out that he's not, I'll handle it."

"You'll call me."

Liz sighed, "I'll call you. Happy now?"

Maria regarded her suspiciously and nodded in slow satisfaction. "Okay, now that we're clear on that." Her eyes gleamed with anticipation, "What are you going to wear?"

**

"You're really sure I look okay? I mean you're not just saying it because I don't have time to change, are you?"

"Liz." Maria rose from the couch and paced toward her nervous friend. Gently steering her toward the mirror, she waved at Liz's reflection. "Look at yourself. You're beautiful."

A smile broke on the dark haired girl's face, "You're sure?"

"I'm positive," Maria promised. "This is the whole new beautiful you."

"Exactly," Taking a breath, Liz stole a final look at herself. "This is it. This feels good. Just going out there on a regular date and not have to be kept safe, or protected or need an alien rescuer. I'll be normal everyday Liz."

"Right," Maria agreed as she opened the door to the restaurant. She took an immediate step backwards, slamming the door closed. Turning around, she backed against it. "There's just one problem."

"What?" Liz's eyes widened, "Owen's still there right? You said he was there a few minutes ago, he can't have just…"

"Owen's there all right." Maria winced a little, "and Max is kinda out there too."

Liz stared at her, disbelief gripping her expression. "I thought he had that thing with his parents…" she began slowly. She shook herself, grim determination setting on her face. "He made the decision about us, for us and I, I'm not going to sit around pining over him anymore." She looked up pleadingly, "Tell me I'm doing the right thing."

"You are," Maria said softly, "Lizzie, you really are. Just go have fun." She paused, a dark thought striking her, "Just don't let Owen have too much fun. You be careful, okay?"

"Yes Mom," Liz answered dryly, pushing past her friend. She opened the door and stepped into the busy restaurant, her eyes crossing instinctively to the corner booth, falling upon Max Evans. His eyes locked with her own and she tingled, immediately pulled toward him, into him. In a single heartbeat, Liz was lost in him, completely absorbed by him, the noisy world around her slipping away, leaving her alone with him.

"Liz, you look, well you look amazing."

She jerked back to reality, finding Owen's warm hand upon her shoulder. She glanced up at his admiring face. "Thank you," she managed, forcing herself to focus upon him, "You smarten up pretty well yourself."

"I try," he winked at her, glancing at the clock above them. "Look, if you want to stay and have a drink, that's cool but we really should…"

"No, let's just get out of here," Liz interrupted quickly, "There's no reason to hang about." Accepting his hand, she followed him out of the restaurant, steadfastly avoiding the eyes that lingered upon her. 

**

"So, you want me to come with you later?" Michael reached for the ketchup and applied it liberally over his fries.

Max looked up quizzically. "Where to?"

"To stalk Liz," his friend added helpfully, "I can come keep you company."

"Why would you…" Max released an exasperated breath, "I'm not planning to stalk Liz."

"Sure you're not," Michael agreed amicably, "You're perfectly happy to see her out with that deadbeat. I mean if it were Maria or Isabel, I know I'd be going crazy but that's the difference between us, you've got that calm aura going on for you."

"Liz is a big girl."

"So, you weren't planning to swing past the house later, just to make sure she's all right." Michael shrugged and picked up his burger, "I knew that."

Across the booth, Max smiled slightly. "I said I wasn't going to stalk her Michael and I won't." He reached over and stole a fry, "Checking on her, that's a whole other story."

**                     

Staggering inside the bathroom, Liz managed to shut the door behind her. She remained there, slowly acquainting herself with the small room, her bleary eyes wandering around it. Steadying herself, she moved toward the sink and lifted her heavy head to the mirror.

"A couple of hours ago," she told herself mournfully, "You looked amazing. Now, just look at you. You're a mess." Her reflection blinked back innocently. "You're a drunk mess." Liz said sadly, her hands wandering for a tissue. She found one and reached for it, tipping a box of bath salts over in the process. The girl dropped to her knees and began to scrap the salts into a small pile, sweeping them into the plastic bathroom bin. She replaced the box and slumped at the edge of the bath, energy spent. 

The evening had started with the promise of success. Owen had charmed her with his witty and quiet compliments. His friends, while loud and typically overbearing hadn't been the nightmare, Maria had predicted. All in all, she had been enjoying herself.

Until the beer, wine and vodka was produced.  

She couldn't blame the others. Nobody had forced her to drink tonight. She had demurred gracefully at the beginning but somehow found herself sipping on a beer, then guzzling it back like a…

"Like a big guzzler." Liz moaned as she pulled herself to her feet. She gazed at her watch, forcing her eyes to focus. "Right then, home for Lizzie."

Liz found her way back to the door and gingerly inched her way down the stairs. Pausing by the living room door, she debated the merits of saying goodnight to Owen. She hadn't seen him in at least an hour and…

"Strip poker!" The holler from the crowded room made her decision simple and slipping outside, Liz wandered into the warm Roswell night.

**

Her heels clicked against the pavement, breaking the silence around her. Slowing, as she neared the end of the street, Liz studied her surroundings.

Turning unsteadily, she muttered to herself, "Well its official, I have absolutely no idea where I am and no idea…" Liz squinted at the sign on the opposite side of the street, edging forward until she found herself flailing for balance as she stumbled over the sidewalk. Hopelessly losing her sense of equilibrium, she fell face down on the ground. Dazed, she stayed still for a moment, then slowly picked herself up from the road. A wrenching pain ripped through her ankle and she crumpled, a moan of pain escaping her. Sobbing, Liz propped herself up and sat at the edge of the sidewalk, breathing through the pain. 

"Okay, okay." Calming, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and swept her hair back. "Okay, this is easy. You just call Maria." She glanced around, despair flooding her. "I left my bag there. I left my bag in the stupid bathroom." Forcing herself to remain calm, Liz looked around and slowly inched down so that she was leaning by a hydrant. Grateful for the support, she considered her options.

"You can't call Maria. You can't walk right now. So you just need to wait here, rest up and wait till you can walk a little, or" Her face brightened. "Or a cab will come along and you can just hop in and be home in just…"

"Liz?"

She froze, cold dread settling in the pit of her stomach. "No way," she whispered, shooting a nervous gaze across the street.

Max Evans had hopped from his jeep and was sprinting toward her, concern working its way onto his face. 

"Please God, no."

"Liz," he slowed and dropped to a crouch in front of her, his hands lifting her face to his. "Liz, are you all right?"

She stared at him mutely, searching for inspiration. Jerking backward, Liz found her voice. "Me? I'm peachy," she flashed a bright smile at her former boyfriend, "I'm just peachy."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You are?"

"Yeah, doing great here."

"Right," Max glanced around the quiet suburban street, "So there's a reason you're sitting on the side of the road, at 2 am in the morning?"

Nodded solemnly, Liz confided, "Yes there is." She leaned forward and winked conspiratorially, "But, see it's a secret."

Max surveyed her silently. "You've been drinking," his voice was sharp and certain, "You're drunk."

Liz glared at him, wounded by his tone. "Yes Max," Flinging her hands in the air, she laughed shortly  "Perfect Liz Parker is drunk. That's the big secret, all right?"

"Where the hell is Owen?" Max demanded, gazing angrily around the deserted street, "He just let you out like this?"

"Hey," Liz slapped his knee indignantly, "He didn't _let _me go anywhere, Max. Owen and I happen to have an equal relationship. No permission needed. Nobody making decisions for other people." Her voice faded, eyes growing bitter and she waved him away, tiring of the old argument, "Just go home, Max. I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can," he answered curtly, "You get drunk and you wander around streets in the middle of the night. Come on, get up."

"Back off," Liz growled, jerking out of his grasp, "This is the deal, remember? You stay out of my life and I stay out of yours." She nodded in self-approval, "That's what I'm doing. New Liz. Independent and…" she searched her befuddled brain, "self reliant. That's me."

Max looked at the night sky, exasperation seeping into his mind. He loved her, all the way past death but Liz Parker could be the most aggravating, stubborn person on earth when she put her mind to it. 

"Just my luck, booze makes you worse," the teenager muttered as he stooped beside the unrepentant drunk. "Tell you what, lets argue in the jeep." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into an upright position. Liz quickly fell against him, her low cry filled with pain. Max clutched her tightly, "Liz?"

"I'm all right," she muttered, hot tears trickling down her cheek, "Just put me down."

Max did, guiding her gently to the sidewalk. Sitting beside her, he brushed the tears away and asked with quiet urgency, "What is it, Liz?"

"My foot," she answered quietly.

His eyes flew to her swollen ankle, a frown buckling his forehead. "It's all right, I'll just…"

"Don't." Her voice was low and firm, demanding his attention. 

He glanced at her questioningly, "Liz, you know I can..."

"I know you can." Liz stared at him, a beautiful mess, strands of dark hair slipping around her face, make up smudged beneath her determined eyes. "I know you can fix it Max but I don't want you to." Her gaze fell to the grassy verge. "Just call Maria, all right? Have her come pick me up."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Confusion crept across his face, "You're in pain Liz, I can help. End of story."

"No its not end of story," she shouted suddenly, anger heating her voice. "It's just another damn chapter in our never ending saga and you said we shouldn't do this anymore. So we won't. Just call Maria."

Willing patience, Max tried to reason with her, "And you think the hospital won't call your parents to report that their drunk daughter has an ankle injury?" 

"So, I won't go till the morning. I'll tell them I fell out of bed" Liz answered tightly, "Believe it or not Max, I can manage perfectly well without your help."

"Yeah, way to go," Max answered sardonically. "Get wasted and leave an injury untended overnight. This is ridiculous. I'm fixing that ankle."

"No, you're not." Liz struggled to her feet and hopped backwards, her unsteady hands warding him away. Fresh pain jolted through her, her stomach lurching in response, dizziness overcoming her. 

"Liz."

His arms were around her, supporting her, lifting her. Her head sagged against him and she breathed him in, yearned for him.

"No," she murmured. "This time, no."

**

Max placed her gently in the jeep. Easing beside her, he ran his hands over her, checking her scraped arms and hands, slipping to her ankle.

"No." Her voice grew louder, her eyes finding his. "I mean it Max. I don't want you to do this."

He glared up at her, softening at her tormented expression. He understood her drunken logic. They had agreed, well he had insisted that they stay away from one another. Take a step back. Opening a healing bond wasn't going to help in that endeavour. Yet he couldn't just allow her to move around on that ankle until the morning. 

If she was sober, she'd understand. She wouldn't fight me on this.

It was a nasty injury and it needed to be seen to. 

"I'm sorry Liz," he murmured quietly. 

Her eyes darkened and she turned away to stare at the empty street.

"I'm sorry," Max repeated unnecessarily, then added, "It's easier if you can look at me."

She didn't budge.

"Right then," Max turned his attention toward her swollen foot. He eased a hand over it, wincing as he heard her hiss in instant pain. Carefully avoiding pressure, he concentrated, connecting with the damaged bone. 

She flooded him. Images, snapshots of her childhood and her path to womanhood, filled his senses, enveloping him with the warmth of Liz Parker. Her laugh echoed through him, her sorrows tore him apart. He saw himself, brave and wise and loved, so deeply, by her. He wondered at it, wondered at how he inspired such loyalty and depth of feeling. The thought disappeared, replaced by horror as he felt her pain at their separation. He felt the wounds he had inflicted with his words of goodbye. Max watched himself climb down the ladder through her eyes, fading into the night. He moved with her to her bedroom and joined her in sleepless nights, hours eaten with worries about what troubles might befall him, befall them all. 

Long solitary comfortless nights.

He had no idea she had been so lonely.

The images faded, leaving Max immersed in her system, aware of every fibre of her being. Her aching ankle demanded his immediate attention and he quickly mended it. Closing his eyes, he sensed her heaving stomach and the dizzy spells. Concentrating, he sent tendrils of healing into her body, easing her discomfort, restoring equilibrium. He found himself breathing with her and slowly he withdrew.  

Max looked up, sorrow buried in his gaze, "Liz, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

A tight smile drifted across her face and she turned damp eyes to him. "Now you do." She clasped her trembling hands together and slid her foot from his gentle grasp. "Take me home."

                                                            **

The jeep slowed to a halt outside the Crashdown. Max looked sideways, "That foot's going to be tender for a day or two, you'll need to go easy on it."

Liz nodded mutely.

"Liz…"

"Goodnight Max." 

Without a single look behind, Liz climbed from the jeep and disappeared into the Crashdown.

                                    **

"You have got to be kidding me." Maria stared at her friend, abject horror plastered across her face. 

"I wish I was," Liz answered sorrowfully.

The girls sat together, cross-legged on Liz's bed. A pale-faced Liz was hugging a pillow, her back resting against the headboard of the bed. The night's events had caught up with her and despite the fact that it was barely lunchtime, she already felt exhausted.

"So, let me bookmark here." Maria frowned with thought, "Owen predictably turned out to be a drunk, you unpredictably joined the deadbeat, tried walking home, practically crippled yourself in the process and managed to run into Max who then insisted on healing you."

"Against my will."

Maria cocked her head. "All things considered, I'm with the alien on this one."

"What?" Outraged, Liz tossed the pillow aside. "Maria, he wouldn't let me call you. My dear, darling best friend kept from me by the interfering evil alien."

"Who was busy trying to take care of the crazy drunk," Maria added with a grin. "Nice try."

Shoulders drooping, Liz slumped a little farther. "This is such a mess."

"I'm with you on that one." Maria reached for the bag of opened chips. "So come on, start over and don't leave out a single thing."

**

The tap on the window attracted her sleepy attention. Rubbing her eyes, Liz hauled herself up and padded over to it, pulling the curtains across.

Max Evans stood outside, his face unreadable.

Liz's heart sank. Tearing her eyes away, she tipped the window open and clambered outside. Straightening, she dusted off her trousers and looked up slowly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Max said quietly.

"No," she shook her head quickly "It's early, I don't want to sleep yet, I'll be…"

"Awake all night," he finished softly, "I know."

Trembling, she turned and dropped to the deckchair, "Of course you do."

He rounded cautiously, "I'm sorry about last night Liz."

"You should be," Liz answered harshly, "You had no right to invade me like that. No right to just look inside…" Her voice broke and her hands fluttered to her face. 

"I'm sorry," Emotion filled his voice, "Liz, I couldn't leave you like that and I couldn't stop what I was seeing and most of all, I'm sorry I put you through this, through any of this. I was wrong."

She froze.

"I mean it," Max inched closer "I shouldn't have just cut you off like that. I was trying to…"

"Keep me safe," Liz finished wearily. "You've told me, over and over." She raised her face to his, candlelight flickering against her soft skin. "You didn't cut me off Max. I'm still part of it. Without you, I'm just in it alone."

Captivated by the pain in her voice, Max struggled to speak, "I never want to hurt you. I never want you to feel that way."

Liz laughed bitterly. "So, what? You're coming over here to fix everything? Make everything better?"

"I want us to try."

She jumped to her feet and moved away, "Max, what YOU want for us isn't going to work any more." Her expression grew pleading, "Don't you understand? This isn't just about us as a couple. This whole alien thing is part of my life now too. You can't expect me to just cut myself off from everything because you think it's a good idea. Even if I wanted to, do you think the Sheriff is going to back off? Or the FBI? Or whoever else is out there?"

Silent and thoughtful, he watched her.

"So you tell me Max Evans," she pointed an accusatory finger toward him, "How the hell am I safer without you in my life?

"I was wrong," he answered simply, "I was wrong."

She stared at him tearfully, "Max."

Max stepped closer, "Liz, I was wrong." He stood over her, his hands slipping to hers. "I'm sorry."

Subdued, Liz nodded in grateful acknowledgement. She wound her fingers through his, marvelling at the feeling of belonging that enveloped her. Somewhere in the last few months, Max became home to her. Breathing him in, she looked up with a smile. "Well, Maria thinks I might have been a little misguided last night too."

Feigning confusion, Max prompted, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Looking sheepish, Liz half shrugged, "You know the whole ankle thing. You were probably right to go ahead and fix it."

A slight grin twitched on his lips, "Probably?"

She nudged him playfully, "So maybe you're right sometimes."

He eyed her meaningfully. "You too." Comforted by this new understanding, Liz rose to meet his lips, safe now with him. 

THE END!


End file.
